Risk It
by It's Rayning
Summary: Charles finds Erik though telepathy, using Raven's body. PWP. Based off X-Men: First Class.


_Hello there~ Well, I was on the kink meme for First Class and I found this prompt: _It seemed like Charles, when deep enough in a telepathic connection, feels what the person he's reading feels. What happens when Charles' asleep? Does his unconscious mind cast out for Erik's? Would he lose himself in what he thinks are "dreams" if he happens on Erik or Erik's partner in the middle of sex? (I mean, he can't keep that helmet on all the time...can he?)

_And I completely miss-read it. So, that is not what this is about. He's not asleep, but there is the telepathic kink in there though, and another woman. So. It's basically PWP xD I hope you enjoy, and please ignore the typos; I typed this in a hurry!_

_This is my second X-Men: First Class fic; the first one, _Groovy Flirting_, will have to wait a couple of days. Sorry, guys! I'm attempting to write some flirting, unfortunately, I'm not very good at it.  
><em>

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own X-Men: First Class nor do I own it's characters, sadly._

* * *

><p><strong>Risk It<strong>

It had bothered him for a while. He missed Erik, his best friend, his—his—God damn it, his fucking _crush_. But he would never call it a "crush," the word seemed too simple, too much like a teenage girl's infatuation. Perhaps that's what he'd call it—an infatuation. But that wasn't the case either, it was much more than that.

Charles bit his lip. This was not ethical, not up to his moral standards. But he had to know, he _wanted _to know.

What was Erik thinking?

For a moment, he expanded his mind, attempting to reach the other's, then stopped. What if he had that helmet on? He didn't even know how it worked, promised himself days ago that he'd figure it out with Hank's help. But at the moment? He couldn't risk it.

...could he?

Would Erik be mad if he knew that Charles was trying to read his mind? He looked at the digital alarm clock next to him.

1:24

He was most likely asleep by now. He knew Erik's schedule: wake up at 5:30 on the dot, train for about an hour on his own until Charles interrupted it with coffee (he liked black coffee, no sugar, no cream—_how could he possibly like that, it's disgusting_, Charles thinks), and went to breakfast reluctantly. After 8, it would be different, but Erik had always started his day and ended his day the same way. The night would be dinner at 7, unless Charles joined him preferring to be alone, chess and some philosophical talk with Charles after that until 9:45, when he would go on and do his nightly _rituals_like brushing his teeth, taking a shower. He would be asleep by 10, exactly.

Charles chuckled at how absolutely predictable those times were.

_Why not_, he decided, continuing to push his mind as far as he could. When he finally reached the mutant, his eyes snapped open, surprised that there was no barrier.

He let himself in as discreetly as possible, slipping himself into the other's thoughts.

It wasn't at all what he was expecting.

Through Erik's eyes, he saw a dim-lit room, surrounded by candles (_candles, for God's sakes!_) and someone next to him: Himself.

For a moment, he had cringed, pulling himself out, until Erik's grunt escaped his lips: "Ch-Charles!" A flash a blue didn't escape his eyes as he realized that this was _Raven_.

Charles'-Raven's eyes were closed, running her hands down Erik's body, down his chest, his stomach, _down_.

He eyes opened again-he had an idea. Removing himself from Erik's mind, he projected himself into Raven and his exact body.

She startled, and stopped her movement, wondering, _Charles? I...what are you doing?_

Nervous, he responded, _Please, Raven. I..._ he trailed off. It was like she was smirking again, he could practically feel it: _Fine._

_Just like that?_

_He wants _you_._

Charles shifted, leaning up to kiss Erik, licking his lips as they met. He ran his tongue over the thin lips, wetting and prodding them open. Two tongues met, dancing together—though Charles' mind couldn't help but think that Erik was a horrible dancer—and melded, in a slow, gentle rhythm.

_First kiss_, Charles realized. First kiss between them and Erik didn't even realize it.

_Erik, it's me._

At that, Erik's eyes opened, pushing Charles away.

"What did you say?"

_I didn't say anything._

_Charles?_

He smiled, running his hand down the side of his face, caressing it.

"Is it really you?"

_Not my body, but it's me._

Erik's eyes softened and his expression changed. His eyebrows unfurrowed, his eyes danced with joy, and a large grin appeared. He ran his hand through the telepath's brown hair, ending at the base of his neck.

Erik kissed him, and this time, _this time_ it was different. It was soft, gentle, _loving_. Passion lingered, and their tongues intertwined, fighting lazily for dominance. Charles soon gave up and let Erik take control. His tongue traveled around the mouth, licking everything along the way. Charles moaned into the kiss and Erik pushed against him, chest to chest, without breaking it.

Charles' hands traveled down Erik's chest—already shirtless, he had wished that he was still dressed, but he wasn't about to tell Erik to redress himself and let Charles undress him again and again, though he would have to do that sometime and—oh, there he was, thinking too much again; and gasped as Erik nipped his bottom lip. The two bodies thrust against each other, and he could already feel himself getting hard; not to mention the man on top of him as it brushed against his thighs.

"Nngh," he groaned, wanting to just rip off his slacks and just get it over with—though he'd like to try that sometime as well; hard and fast and just plain rough—and let out another whimper when Erik finally broke the kiss to lean down to his pulse point, sucking, almost desperate and unforgiving, surely leaving a mark. He proceeded to do the same down his chest, to his nipples, and sucking for all it was worth. Charles' spine arched as Erik licked and nipped at the bud, changing his pace from fast and down right dirty to a slow, agonizing pace that made him scratch at Erik's body, leaving trails of claw marks. Erik smirked, knowingly. and kept at the pace, finally letting go on the swollen, hard nipple to go to the other with the same pace.

"E-Erik, faster!" He cried, and could feel Erik's superiority.

"You'll be saying that more than once," he promised as he sped up. Charles' hands found their way down to the waistband of Erik's underpants and fingered the elastic that seperated him from the man he wanted most.

He chuckled into the crevice between Erik's neck and shoulder and took a deep breath, while inhaling Erik's smell. "I've wanted this for ages; I wanted _you _for ages, my friend."

"Don't call me your friend," Erik replied, and Charles looked up to catch his eyes with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just a habit." He leaned down, closing the space between them.

The hand hovering over the band gripped it and pulled, revealing Erik's hardened member. Thoughts flooded his head as he stared—_What if I'm doing this wrong? Aren't we supposed to be enemies now? I can feel my legs. I love him_—and he ignored them, all of them, and lowered his head, licking the tip of the member, watching the cock twitch. Smiling, he engulfed the tip into his mouth as he focused on making his beloved Erik come. He swallowed more of the hardened length into his mouth, sucking and licking the organ.

His eyes closed, swirling his tongue at the tip and relaxed, taking the cock entirely into his throat. He started humming, earning a deep moan from the other man. Erik's mouth latched to the side of his neck, sucking lightly and—

"Uungh, Charles," Erik gasped as he huffed a little breath and came. Charles coughed slightly, swallowing the liquid down.

He pulled out, closed his eyes and relaxed, pulling the other close and snuggled—yes, snuffled; Charles couldn't believe it either—into the crook of Erik's neck.

Erik pushed away though, leaving behind a confused Charles. He turned, smirked, and grabbed another bruising kiss from the other man. Charles blinked and kissed back, closing his eyes as he returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"I'm not done," Erik told him, looking him in the eyes. He flipped the man over, him already half hard again. Erik's hand reached between his legs and began to gasp as he touched himself, preparing himself for what was coming. As he felt pre-cum slipping out of his shaft, he moved to the edge of Charles' hole.

"E-Erik. Lube?" Erik smiled, turned to his side, and found the bottle of lotion in the nightstand next to him. After lubricating his two fingers, he slipped them into Charles' hole, rubbing the edges in attempt to stretch it. Charles winced and arched his back as the other added another finger, scizzoring.

"Ready?"

With an unsteady nod, Charles shifted. Erik pushed himself in with effort, grimacing slightly, wondering why he was still _so damn tight_. He moved, finally finding the bundle of nerves when Charles thrusted against him, moaning.

"A-Again," Charles cried, thrusting once more. Erik went painfully slowly, smirking at Charles' begging. Moments later, hands grasped his thighs, forcing the latter to go faster.

"I—Erik!" With little warning, Charles came, and Erik did as well within seconds. They collapsed, Erik pulling himself out. It was quiet for a moment, before a thought interupted Charles' peace.

_I love him_.

"Did you say something?"

Erik blinked, a flush dusting over his cheeks. "I—no."

He was thoughtful for a moment, "I love you."

Erik's eyes widened as his lips opened in surprise. "Did you—"

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help it." Charles looked down, hiding his eyes.

_Why did I do that? I'm already violating his privacy by doing this._

A finger touched his chin, lifting his face up towards Erik's. He was surprised by a small kiss from above.

"I...I love you. I do."

x-x

_Are you done?_

_I—Raven?_

_Yeah. Did you forget about me or something?_

_Uhm._

Laughter echoed in his head.

_Can I have my body back now? It's the least you can do; you've tramatizied me enough._

She didn't mention that Erik had taken her virginity. He didn't need to know that.

* * *

><p>I don't really know about that last line. I just, I just <em>had<em> to add it in; couldn't help it. xD

_Please review, I'd love you so much if you did. I'd love to be flooded with alerts in my inbox again!_


End file.
